thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Smells Fishy
'Something Smells Fishy''' is the twelth episode of the fifth season.'' Plot Ever since Porter had arrived on the island, he had been Salty's companion. But one of his jobs was shunting the Flying Kipper. He was one of the only engines not to have a problem with the fish train. However, he did have a strong stench of trout and salmon. Cranky critized him for it. "Phew!" remarked Cranky, "What a funny smell! Can't you smell it?" Salty and Porter were down below. "I can't smell a smell," said Salty. "It's a salty, fishy sort of smell." replied Cranky. "Argh, I've never smelled anything like that! Unless you mean the fish." said Salty. "You know what I think it is? It's a fishy engine named Porter!" laughed Cranky. Porter sniffed. "I've smelled worst things." he said. Cranky scoffed and went back to work. "Don't mind him, matey. Cranky by name and Cranky by nature!" laughed Salty. "I know. Besides, I don't let it bother me." The next morning at 4:45, Henry arrived to pull the Flying Kipper.Cranky was loading the fish while Porter shunted the vans into place. Cranky began to tease him again. "Yech! Porter, go take a wash!" he growled. "There's no time for that!" replied Porter, "This fish must be on time!" Cranky sniffed and nearly gagged. "Oh, I can't take any more of this!" he groaned and stopped. "Hurry up!" called a workman, "We have to get this train ready!" "No!" growled Cranky and he purposely dropped a crate on Henry. He blew his whistle furiously. "Cranky, what's this all about?" asked the dockyard manager crossly. "I refuse to work with Porter." said Cranky stoutly. The Dockyard Manager was cross. "You silly crane! The Fat Controller will hear of this!" The Fat Controller soon arrived in Winston. "What is going on here? Cranky, why would you refuse to work with a Really Useful Engine like Porter?" asked the Fat Controller sternly. "Because...Uh... Because he's smelly, sir," said Cranky quietly. Salty laughed. "I'm smellier, and you've never said anything about me!" But Porter interrupted. "Plus, there's no time for cleanliness. Like Sir Topham Hatt says, 'Usefulness comes before cleanliness.'" The Fat Controller smiled. "Yes Porter, exactly!" "And you don't have the nicest smell either, Cranky!" giggled Winston. Cranky glared down. "Pah!" The Fat Controller cleared his throat. "*ahem* "Winston, that's enough. But he does have a point, Cranky. You can't discriminate against other just for their smell. Everybody's Really Useful in some way or another." Just then, Henry blew his whistle impatiently. "Oh, yes! The Flying Kipper! Cranky, get to work at once!" Cranky sighed. "Yes, sir..." and he went to work. Later that morning, Cranky thought about what the Fat Controller had said, and for the first time, felt bad about what he had done. He noticed Porter shunting with Rosie below. "Hey, Porter. Just a little thing I want to tell you... I'm... I'm sorry about this morning. I was wrong. You are a Really Useful Engine indeed!" Rosie smiled. "That's a great start to being a nice crane!" she said. Cranky snorted and dropped a crate of apples on top of Rosie's fruit van. "Ugh, look at this!" grumbled the guard. "Oh, Cranky!" said Porter and he laughed. Rosie and Salty joined in. "What nonsense!" grumbled Cranky to himself. Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Characters *Salty *Rosie *Porter *Cranky *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (does not speak) *Hank'' (cameo)'' *Hiro (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) Trivia *A reference to Percy's Chocolate Crunch is used. Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes